


They Survived, Didn't They?

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwalin needs to do something, to prove something to himself.  And this is the only way…





	They Survived, Didn't They?

He could do this.  He had faced worse, more deadly and daring challenges, then he could do this…right?  Dwalin steeled his nerves as he said goodbye to his wife this morning, kissing her sweetly as she said goodbye, heading out to help Oin and the other healers with those that were wounded in the mine collapse.

 

It left him all alone in their simple home in Ered Luin, well, alone for about an hour.  He had all day to do this, which was good.  He didn’t want his wife to find out…

 

Dwalin paced as he waited anxiously.  She should be here by now!  He had a schedule to keep, and she was wrecking it.  Dwalin was already nervous, he hadn’t done anything like this before.  What if he—knocking on the door.  She was here.  He pulled at his shirt as he reached the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.  He could do this.  He needed to do this.

 

With a final steel of his nerves, he opened the door and looked into her eyes.  They were shinning with amusement, as if she sensed his utter discomfort. 

 

“You seem tense, Dwalin.”

 

“Aye…”  He shifted as he glanced out the door. “Where-.”

 

“Mister Dwalin!”  A little blonde dwarfling ran forward and into his legs, giggling happily.  Dwalin could only grunt and give a smirk before another, even younger dwarfling with dark hair stumbled forward.

 

“M-ther Dalin!”  The little boy was unsure on his legs, but he made it to him, gripping his trousers tight as he grinned up at the hardened warrior.

 

“Fili. Kili.”  He nodded before turning back to their mother.  “Thanks for this, Dis.”

 

“Have to say, I was a bit taken back by your request to babysit.  You don’t seem like the type.”

 

Dwalin looked down to the little ones and ruffled their hair.  “That’s why I need to do this.  See if I can…”  It was always a desire of Dwalin’s to have children of his own, but after years of being alone, he had given up hope.  He dedicated himself to becoming the hardened and polished warrior he is today.

 

It was almost ironic how the moment he reached that achievement, he met Ria, his beautiful wife.  They have been together for a couple years now, making those hidden desires return.  He wanted children of his own.  He wanted that with Ria.  He wanted to watch her stomach grow, hold her hand as she gave birth, he wanted to be there to see their child’s first smile. 

 

But could a warrior, one as hardened and brutal as he, be a father?  That was what today was for.  If he could survive today, and keep these two rascals happy and unharmed, then maybe he could be a father someday.

 

“Have fun, and be good for Dwalin!”  Dis said with a smile.  The two boys clung to Dwalin as they waved goodbye and he ushered them inside.

 

“Well, guess you are…my…what’s wrong?”  Dwalin’s eyes went wide as he saw Kili’s eyes start to water, his lip tremble, as he gripped his brother’s hand tight.

 

“Mama…go…”  Kili sniffled out as some tears fell down his cheeks.  “Want…Mama…”  He let out a hiccup before the crying began.

 

“Ki, Ki, don’t cry…” 

 

Dwalin could feel his panic bubble up as Kili was now crying heavily, pushing against the door to try to go after his Amad, and Fili started crying because Kili was crying.

 

“She’ll be back.”  Dwalin said, kneeling down next to them.  “Soon.”  The little boy shuffled back and buried his face in Dwalin’s shirt.

 

“Wan’ now!” 

 

Dwalin picked Kili up in his arms as he patted his back, doing what he could to soothe him.  “Now, now…uh…there, there?”

 

“Ki!”  Fili screamed as he pulled at Dwalin’s leg, crying harder.  “Give him back!” 

 

Dwalin was at a loss, what was going on?!  He had one brother crying for Dis and the other for his baby brother  On one hand, it was kinda sweet how protective of Kili he was, but on the other, one more tug on his trousers like that last one and he wouldn’t be wearing them anymore.

 

“Alright!  Alright!”  He hollered as he kneeled back down, but Kili just dug those surprisingly sharp nails into his shoulder.

 

“Let him go!”  Fili shouted, tears running down his cheeks. 

 

Mahal help him.

 

“Tell him to let me go!” 

 

Dwalin never would have imagined the epic argument that ensued with that statement.  For being only a few years old, Fili was quite skilled in the art of arguing.

 

It had taken an hour of arguing and wiping noses and lots of tears, but Dwlain had finally gotten them calmed down.  He had to offer a reward in the form of cookies, but hey, it worked.  It calmed them down…until the sugar kicked in…

 

“Dalin!  Dalin!  Toss!”  Kili held his arms out for Dwalin to pick him up.  He had been tossing and catching Fili, the lad went crazy for it after he had done it accidentally while trying to coral the running boys earlier.  And now apparently, Kili wanted a turn.

 

“Alright, laddie.  You get a go, then lunch.” Kili scrambled up to Dwalin.  He was such a smiley child, it made Dwalin feel lighter.

 

“Mister Dwalin…”  Fili looked to the large man with a worried look, and a bit of a scowl, making Dwalin sigh.  He was always so worried over his brother, poor kid needed to learn to relax.  “Please don’t drop him.”

 

“I’m not gonna drop him.”

 

“That’s what uncle said.”

 

Dwalin’s eyes went wide as he barked out some laughter, snatching a squealing Kili up in his arms.  Of course, Fili couldn’t know that he just handed Dwalin the greatest blackmail he could ever get on his best friend.  HE had a devilish smile on his face as he tossed Kili in the air and caught him on the way back down, enjoying the giggling of the little dark haired prince.

 

All and all, it had been a great day.  The boys were actually pretty well behaved, except for climbing on the cupboards to get to the cookies…and then trying to play with Dwalin’s axes…and then dropping things down the toilet.  But other than those instances, they were great. They played orcs and goblins, had snacks, a nap, and a story.  But there was one last game the boys were begging him to play all day, and since they were so well behaved, Dwalin decided to give in.

 

It was a mistake.  A horrible mistake.

 

“Dwalin!”  Ria shouted, overpowering the laughter that came from elsewhere.  “My love, are you alight?!”  She was quick as she ran forward, pulling the blindfold off.  The laughing was apparently from Thorin, that ass. 

 

“Dwalin, what in-.”

 

“Where are the boys?!” 

 

“What?”

 

“Fili and Kili!  Where are they?!”

 

“I don’t-.”

 

Dwalin started shifting and pulling at the ropes those little ones had wrapped him in.  They wanted to play hide and seek, they insisted on blindfolding him, claiming they didn’t trust him not to cheat, so they sat him down on the chair and blindfolded him.  And in his innocence, he didn’t suspect anything when the giggling started…at least not until the first rope was in place.

 

Dwalin managed to slip free and was in a panic.  “They were here, I was watching them, what if they are hurt, what if they left the house, we have to find them!” 

 

“Dwalin…”  Ria reached out and put a hand on his cheek before motioning over to Thorin.  His eyes followed his wife’s instructions to then fall upon two little dwarflings who were hiding behind their great uncle. 

 

Dwalin let out a sigh and deflated, pulling Ria close to him for comfort.  “I thought…I was so worried.”  He mumbled before kneeling down.  “You lads gave me a scare.”  He chastised the boys.  “You could’ve been hurt.” 

 

The little boys looked away, ashamed, before they nestled behind their uncle some more.

 

“Dwalin, what is going on?  I was walking home with Dwalin and ran into Thorin and he said you were watching the boys.  Why didn’t you tell me, I would have stayed and helped?”  Ria asked, kneeling beside her husband.

 

“I wanted to do it on my own.”  He looked to his wife, knowing that his secret was out.  “I wanted to see if I could do it?”

 

“Survive hell?”  Thorin joked, but it didn’t faze the couple on the floor. 

 

“…be a father.”  The silence that followed was deafening to Dwalin.  He could just hear them thinking, all the thoughts he feared, that he wasn’t good enough, that he couldn’t do it.  And it made his heart ache.  “I guess I couldn’t be one after all…” 

 

“Dwalin…”  Ria spoke up but was interrupted by the boys running forward. 

 

“You are a good Adad!”  Fili said as he ran into Dwalin’s chest, hugging him, or at least looking like he was doing that, since his little arms wouldn’t go around the warrior all the way.  “You were fun and nice and played with us and gave us yummy snacks.”  Fili smiled up at the warrior, looking very happy.

 

“Dalin Da!”  Kili followed his brother, smiling a big toothy grin as Dwalin as he also gave the warrior a hug. 

 

“I…but…”  He didn’t understand.  How could they think that?  He had to yell at them a couple times, the whole day started in a crying fit, and the end…how?  So Dwalin did what he always did when he didn’t understand, he looked to the smartest person he knew, his wife.

 

“Dwalin…you would make an amazing father.  And I knew that before you babysat these two rascals.  How could you possibly think that?  And why didn’t you talk to me about it?”  Ria leaned forward, running her fingers though Dwalin’s hair, pushing it back over his shoulder as the boys snuggled up to him more.

 

“I’m a warrior, not a da…how can I be-.”

 

Ria leaned forward and gave her husband a sweet kiss, silencing him.  “Because I know you can.”  Ria turned to the boys and smiled.  “Did you have fun with Dwalin today?”

 

“YA!”  They both squealed, just in time for Dis to walk in and see the goings on. 

 

“Gave us cookies!”  Kili cried out as he bounced happily on his feet, using Dwalin for support.

 

“And played orcs and goblins with us!”

 

“And didn’t get mad when we put shirt down pooper!”

 

“And he didn’t drop Kili like uncle did!” 

 

All the adults went silent and turned their head to Thorin who was still as stone, face turning whiter by the minute, but that didn’t stop the boys. 

 

“And told stories!”

 

“And let us nap on him!” 

 

On and on the boys went, unaware that their own mother was glaring daggers at her brother, that Ria and Dwalin only sat in silence watching to see if Thorin would be murdered in their front hallway.  But Dis seemed to reign herself in as she turned to the boys.

 

“I think it is time to go, boys.” 

 

“Aye…do you two mind if I stay for-.”

 

“Don’t you think for a minute you will not be coming home with us, Thorin!”  Dis barked out, reaching up and snagging his ear before quickly dragging the dwarf from the house, followed by two giggling boys. 

 

The house suddenly became quieter as Ria and Dwalin stayed where they were on the floor for a moment, before Ria spoke up.

 

“Dwalin, I didn’t know you were worried about such things.”

 

“Aye.”  Dwalin shifted, looking back to his loving wife as he spoke.  “Didn’t want you to think I wasn’t good enough.  I always wanted to be a father, but after today, I don’t know if I’ll make a good one.”

 

“You will!”  Ria said with a chuckle, trying to get through her husband’s thick skull.

 

“But look around, the state of this place and then they tied me up and-.”

 

“Hey, they survived, didn’t they?”  She said with a smile.  “And they had fun, and they weren’t hurt, and they loved their time here.  You were great with them,” She pulled her husband close and pressed her head against his, “I know you will make a great father.  If you don’t trust yourself, then trust me.” 

 

Dwalin sighed and pulled his wife into a loving embrace.  “I can do that, love.”  He said softly into her neck as he held her, savoring the feeling of her against him after such a hectic day. 

 

000

 

It was almost a year and a half later that Dwalin sat in the second bedroom, pushing his foot against the floor to get the chair to rock.  It was night, well into the dark hours, but he couldn’t sleep, instead, he wanted to just stare down at the little dwarf lass in his arms. 

 

“Yer beautiful.”  He whispered to his daughter.  “And I may not always get it right, but I’ll be there for ya, no matter what.”  He gave her head a little kiss as he rocked in the chair. 

 

“You should sleep.”  Ria spoke as she walked in, smiling at the sweet image of her husband rocking her baby girl to sleep.  “Fili and Kili are coming over tomorrow, remember?” 

 

“Aye…did ya-.”

 

“The rope is locked away in the cupboard.”  Ria chuckled.  After that first time, Ria and Dwalin had come to babysit the boys at least twice a week, and they were just bundles of energy and mischief.  They had managed to tie Dwalin up numerous times.  But this would be their first time over since little Lia was born.  “Now get some sleep.”  Ria spoke as reached out for the girl to put her to bed.

 

“Just a few more minutes?”  Dwalin asked, sounding like a little kid who was still up past bedtime to play.  “I just…I like holdin’ her.  She won’t be this size for long.” 

 

Ria smiled and leaned forward to kiss her husband’s head.  “Alright, just don’t be up too late.  You will need your rest for tomorrow, and so will she.” 

 

Dwalin stayed up until dawn, just holding his little girl, watching over her and whispering promises of love and protection for her life.  There was no more doubt in his mind on if he could be a father, he was one now.  Instead, he used all that extra energy to focus on being the best father he ever could, and years from now, his little girl would tell him how great of a father he actually is, while playing with her twin brothers. 


End file.
